


An intern and the other guy

by TheGuardianAngel18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harley Keener might show up, Italian Tony Stark, Or More Like, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Avengers - Freeform, Tony Stark Can Sing, Tony Stark plays an instrument, Tony Stark's Birthday Party, Tony and Pepper are engaged, Tony and Peter have an instagram, Tony has an instagram, Tony is engaged, crazy birthday party, it's about science, or maybe two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuardianAngel18/pseuds/TheGuardianAngel18
Summary: “Again, why are we watching this?” Sam plopped on the couch next to Steve.“Bucky wanted to watch it. Can we just roll with it?’’ he responded as he turned on the tv.‘‘ I’ve heard that Tony’s 47th birthday party is going to be different than the rest you know, completely out of the box’’‘’I still can’t believe we’re watching this’’ Clint stuffed his mouth with half of a sandwich, the other half being taken by the scarlet witch.‘‘Wait, since when do you call him Tony?’’-----Basically, Tony's birthday party is on tv, the ex-avengers are watching it and they might end up somehow on instagram





	An intern and the other guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted here. So, English is not my first language and I am not that good of a writer but everyone starts somewhere, guess this is where I start. This idea gradually formed in my head after RDJ's birthday so enjoy

“Again, why are we watching this?” Sam plopped on the couch next to Steve.

“Bucky wanted to watch it. Can we just roll with it?’’ he responded as he turned on the tv.

“Oh right, of course, how can you say no to him. Your best friend, your buddy, your forever soulmate!”

“Stop being dramatic” Steve elbowed Sam “and hand me that pillow, will you?"

“Look, I’m just saying, I understand the whole he killed his parents situation, but I honestly don’t see how this help. Actually, it may do him even more harm’’ Sam was ready to list all the psychological effects when Bucky himself entered the room. “The only one that is going to be harmed is you if you don’t get off my seat’’ he strolled in front of the tv

“Dude come on, there is space at the other end of the couch" Sam maintained eye contact with him for a few seconds until Steve broke it off. “Bucky just take a seat here, will you?’’ Bucky said nothing more and settled on Steve’s left side. "And did you seriously needed to bring popcorn? It’s not like we’re watching a movie" asked the Captain a bit bemused as he snatched the pillow from Sam

“Uhh..well I’ve heard that his parties can get quite...interesting" the ex-assassin changed the channels until he reached the one he was looking for.

"A disaster is a more appropriate definition but sure, interesting works too" The other ex-assassin entered the room with everyone else

Clint was about to sit down with everyone one else but he turned and went to the kitchen instead “I want a sandwich, I’m starving"

“Aren't you always?” Wanda installed herself on the ground between Steve and Bucky. Natasha took the seat on the couch left on Bucky’s left. Scott sat on Wanda’s right and Clint on her left...with sandwiches.

“Pfft, The Gossip Channel, really guys?” Scott frowned

"Stop judging, it’s too loud" with popcorn in his mouth Bucky continued " I’ve heard that Tony’s 47th birthday party is going to be different than the rest you know, completely out of the box"

"I still can’t believe we’re watching this" Clint stuffed his mouth with half of a sandwich, the other half being taken by the scarlet witch.

"Wait, since when do you call him Tony?"

**Author's Note:**

> I accept criticism, the constructive type. And advices, please. You have one, share if you want


End file.
